


梁尘秘抄

by Chacha_Asai



Category: ONER (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 灵洋 - Fandom, 灵超／木子洋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chacha_Asai/pseuds/Chacha_Asai
Kudos: 1





	梁尘秘抄

一 

佛堂里的小美人被禁足已经多年了。  
多年来他只能年复一年日复一日地幽幽在烛台前被罚抄录佛经，乌发已经长得跪坐时能够触地，宛如墨色的瀑流一般散落满地。外人看了只觉得宛如恶鬼一般，幽魂不散地被锁在佛堂里，夜里还时时传来尖利的恸哭声和撕纸的细碎沙沙声音。

约定抄录完佛经再与陛下见面，每日却会把工整誊写好的工本撕掉，就这样绵绵不绝地过了数年，直到一天，小美人终于把抄录好的七卷经文用绸缎系好献给圣上。至此，小美人已有五年未面圣了。  
圣上拿着小美人抄录好的七卷《妙法莲华经》，缓缓铺开时还能看见上面为小美人泪水所打湿的宣纸，不禁觉得悲凉。如今小美人宛如一具死尸般，虽然活着但是已经了无生气，却诡异地显得有些阴怨的美丽了。头发愈发变长，垂缀满地，每日要靠庙里的住持梳洗维持光泽，苍白的面孔宛如被地狱幽火照亮了一般，竟然凄惨地挂上了一丝笑意，即使见圣上前来也并没有作揖或跪拜。圣上心想，看他现在的模样，实在是难以想见他竟然会于无人时落泪恸哭。

圣上说：“这么多年了，你就这么不愿见我吗？”  
小美人并不作声、也不看人，只是轻柔优雅地抚平了自己的发辫，长又乌黑的头发如同乌青色的蛇一般爬行满地，落在地上宛如他自己的影子，他的身影单薄，仿佛虚幻无物。  
圣上见他不作声，便抓了他的手，手腕早已枯槁如柴，瘦弱得不堪轻轻一握，暗青色的血管就这样隐隐在皮肤以下似乎用力一按便会破裂。这样的手却每日持笔一字一字地抄誊。为了防止他逃走早已切断了脚筋，长期跪坐使本就纤瘦的腿早已不成人形，显得有种畸形的美感。被触碰了他也只是无机地抬眼看了一下圣上，眼睛虽然无神但里面看起来又有一丝丝冷色光芒，像是被地狱里的无明火照亮过一般。干涸的嘴唇动了动却没发出任何声响，想必是常年没有说话声带都已经如同发锈般沙哑难以颤动，乌黑的发丝又缓缓垂落下来遮住了消瘦脸颊。

早些年刚把小美人囚禁此处时他还有些脾性，来看护他的和尚只因失言诋毁他“奸邪祸国，淫乱成性所以最后连孩子都保不住”便被他拔刀斩死，明晃晃的刀刃不知是从哪里来的，在失言人身上进出了几十下，待到人赶到时早已血泊如河，浸湿了他本就素黑的衣裳，也渗入佛堂地板三寸。当时的小美人虽然素来暴戾但那一次也算是反常，僧人进来夺掉了他的银刃掷之于远处，反射着屋里幽暗的烛火，明晃晃地射出几道光芒，却好像把屋子映照得如同白昼一般，毕竟这间禁锢他的屋子早就被人用厚厚的纸糊上窗子终年不见天日。那把银刃仿佛是小美人对这个世界最后的一次反抗，和浸润在鲜血里的可怜僧人一样在人世间晃了几下，倏然落下几道阴影便沉寂了。但即使如此，圣上也是没有见上他一眼，只是命人用锁链束缚了他几日，不过再也不见他有任何动静了。

此次圣上来见他早已是积年以后，想是听说他已经蜕去了当年的狂躁，遗恨也早已平息封棺，哪想到还是这样恍惚不理人。问堂里的僧人说如此情形已是几年了，这几年小美人都只是乖乖跪坐誊写佛经不曾有半句言语，送饭的僧人每日把饭菜放在门口，第二天吃得干干净净地又被放回原地，为他更衣洗漱时也好像在操弄一具尸首，连身体都凉薄得不像活人了。圣上一想不免有些悲哀，他与小美人并未积仇，只是往昔种种不得已的下场。圣上心想二人落得今天这般田地，自己是脱不了干系的，若非当时自己事事相逼，小美人断不会如今日般凄惨，守着残灯苦烛孑然一身。

二

我在此侍奉这位小美人已一年有余，关于这位小美人的传闻，也是听庙里其他僧人议论众多，知道了一二。自我侍奉以来，小美人平素很少说话嗔怒，只是默默地守着残灯抄写佛经，和很多前辈讲述的那个喜怒于形阴晴不定的形象截然不同。  
说实话，我打从内心里很同情小美人。以下，我想将小美人的身世传闻说与看客一二：

难以想象，如今落寞的小美人被废以前是皇上的正室，也就是六宫之主，当朝皇后。而关于其身份，有更隐秘的不可说之处，对此朝中民间都是谣言种种，但一切记载早已被秘密销毁，再不可考，只知道小美人血统高贵，是圣上的表亲姐姊。虽然说近亲结婚并不符合正道，况且皇后要比圣上稍稍年长上些许年岁，也是不合礼节通俗的，但当年圣上力排众议，点名要娶小美人为正室。先帝子嗣凋零，圣上是唯一的继承人，故群臣也不敢多言半句，只好由着圣上的性子来。但朝中对此质疑声重重，许多关于皇后的污言秽语也多是由于群臣不满编纂而来，说得甚是离谱。有说皇后其实是江南流落的娼妓，圣上幼时随父亲南巡在歌馆一眼相中，接他回京金屋藏娇。也有说皇后其实是先皇的亲生骨肉，和当今圣上实为同胞。这些传闻也许和皇后日后惑乱朝野、淫靡无度的风评不无关系，在皇后封典之时便已经如同毫毛斧柯，早早地扎根在前朝后宫里了，朝中主张废后的言论自皇后加典以来就从未断过，不过皇上力排众议给压下了罢。  
如此想来，小美人的身世可谓离奇，如同雨中浮萍般缥缈无所依，竟然还有几分传奇色彩，其中详细和细微端倪怕是在地狱里燃烧过留下满地狼藉。

回想小美人封后初的几年，她素来性情端淑，言行举止让人挑不出毛病，宽厚温润识大体，常年隐于深宫不常与人会面。她善唱曲，一曲惊梦更是唱得无可比拟，不过不常开嗓，自入宫以来便是再无听过她的歌声了。  
如此贤徳知礼的皇后，理应是受人爱戴才是，然而纵使如此，关于皇后的流言与诋毁仍然是不绝，其中最广为流传的应是她与前殿大将军的一段风流韵事。相传皇后与前殿将军是故交，从小一起长大，因此皇上心里一直有所介怀，常年发配大将军在边疆戍守，只有宫中大典才派他回宫。皇后与将军的的荒诞丑事在当时是坊间第一大传闻，有说皇后侍寝皇上时，皇上命令大将军在殿前守卫。皇上情动，皇后难承圣恩，惊叫失声，相传大将军当时脸色铁青，神情显得很不自然。是日晚，侧殿起火，原因至今未查明。此事虽大，但是并未危及龙体，所以皇上也就命人把事情压下去，但凡有人议论，一律处斩。  
接二连三的事件让大家都相信皇后与大将军的关系仿佛并不仅仅是如同记载那般流于纸面的只言片语素昧平生那么简单。

后来太后生辰，皇上不知起了什么心思，竟然命皇后于大宴之上和将军共唱一曲游园惊梦。皇后虽然百般不愿，但被迫着脂粉妆点，扮演杜丽娘，而将军则扮演她的情郎柳梦梅，皇上这一出安排心思诡秘莫测，至今还是当朝一大谜团。  
按说那天是太后寿辰，太后已经高龄，看罢这出闹戏后愣是气得一病不起，在睡梦中谵妄，大喊：“冤孽！冤孽！”旁人问起，太后却三缄其口，像是颇有心事，又常常流露出悔恨的神情，不久便逝世了，死前连一句话都没有留下。

这件事宛如一个导火索，燃起了后续一系列宛如通天大火般的皇室纠纷。  
那天皇后穿着团花女褶，丝质的光滑布料上绣着牡丹和凤鸾，不像杜丽娘，倒像是杨贵妃。和平常唱曲的不同，她散着长发，一双象牙般莹白色的耳朵露出来，墨色的长发便如瀑流般缓缓落下，像是汲足了养分。皇后瘦高纤细，身姿窈窕，风华蹁跹，脸上淡漠得没有表情、却微微有些潮红。大将军穿着一身戎装，英姿焕发，身形敦厚。他脸上胡子剃得干净，微微有些发青，显得挺拔俊俏，也不像柳梦梅一介书生。若旁人不说，也许会以为二人要演贵妃醉酒。  
皇后喝了点酒，上台晃晃荡荡，面色显得有些微红，笛音悠悠地吹来，托着箫声慢慢引入皂罗袍中。  
——  
原来姹紫嫣红开遍  
似这般都付与断井颓垣

皇后扯起嗓子细细地唱起了这不世出的名句，她细软的长腰向后面折，眼波流转、顾盼生辉，在大殿上转了一个圈，满座纷纷鼓掌，皆为其精妙的曲艺震惊。皇后凄咽地唱着，此时她仿佛就是杜丽娘本人，满腔怨情、深幽苦恼，纷纷散于这一曲悠悠扬扬的歌声里。

转而又唱到山坡羊：

迁延，这衷怀哪处言？  
淹煎，泼残生除问天

皇后此时已是满脸醉红，她恍恍惚惚像是真要入梦了一般。柳梦梅从另一侧缓缓上台，慢慢逼近她，伸手搂着她纤细的腰肢，两张脸凑得生近。皇后的嗓子微微地发抖，她的声音是如此尖细，“天”音拖得长长的，眼里闪着水光，像是要勾起面前的情郎一般。  
一曲唱罢，将军又开唱：

则为你如花美眷  
似水流年  
是答儿闲寻遍  
在幽闺自怜

皇后和将军就这样在众目睽睽之下悠然跳起舞来，旋转着搂抱着彼此，两人才唱到山桃红便已经汗涔涔的，稚嫩年轻的漂亮面孔宛如太阳一般迸发出金光，任人看了都觉得是郎才女貌的一对。来人哪看过这般情景，皇后和将军竟然在宴上极尽露骨之事，又是惊奇又是赞叹，唯有皇上脸上始终挂着一丝隐秘不可说的微妙神情，未等曲子唱完就离席了。  
众人见状，心知肚明，皇后和将军两人的关系至此昭然若揭。皇上也并未作声，只是任凭宫中朝中流言四起，进谏废后的讨声愈发强烈，但皇上也不批奏。

那天宴后，皇后便以身体不适再不面人了，连着几天高烧不起。将军自请发配离京，从此再没入过朝堂，常年戍守边疆。两人未曾再见过，但宫中流言不止，说两人是“相看俨然，早难道好处相逢无一言”，又说是“白日消磨肠断句，世间只有情难诉。”

不久后皇后有喜了，宫中人又传闻说这孩子可能不是皇上的亲生血脉，尤其是言官，每天明里暗里旁敲侧击，意思是不能让皇后诞下子嗣。不过说归说，当时宫中还是大喜为多，可惜太医好生调养，孩子最后还是没能生下来，而其中缘由至今也仍是未知，有说是前朝群官暗暗设计、也有说是皇后体邪失德不能生养。总之自此以后，皇后便郁郁寡欢，本身大病过后身体就虚弱，流产以后元气大伤，从此连出门都困难，性情也变得暴戾，终究是有一天触了皇上逆鳞，开始了漫长的幽禁生涯。皇上宅心仁厚，名义上倒是没有废后，只禁了皇后的足，把她关在青藤寺中，罚她抄完佛经再面圣解禁。然而皇后的佛经直至今日才最终抄完，她总是抄好一点又撕掉或借着烛火烧掉。我也不知道为什么皇后要这么做，但显然今日她是想开了方才和皇上见面的。

其实还有一件事，才让我真正觉得一切扑朔迷离，如同镜花水月杯中幻影一般，那就是，皇后其实是男儿之身。  
此事知道的人不多，唯有近身侍奉的僧人知晓，前朝后宫怕是都没有一只手的人知道这件事。  
如果基于这个事实，在此之前种种传言不攻自破，而真相又更加隐于迷雾之中了。既然是男儿，皇上为什么要娶她为后；既然是男儿，她又怎么能和将军生男女私情；既然是男儿，她又怎么可能生育。纵然这些旧事都如同金箔一般簌簌从漆木上脱落掉入尘埃里，也许就在史书里匆匆几笔带过了，但其背后的玄秘自是常人难以想的。

三

“这么多年了，你就这么不愿见我吗？”皇上试探性地询问小美人。小美人不作声，他便抓了小美人的枯柴般的手腕，小美人也不反抗，只有乌黑的长发从瘦削的肩膀上滑落遮住脸庞。  
皇上又问：“寺中僧人待你好吗？这些年你过得如何？有没有受苦？”  
其实皇上这番发言在常人看来也就是寻常关切的问话，可是在我看来却有些反讽又诡怪，因为逼得小美人到今天这般田地的不是别人而是圣上本人。也许是我心态使然，他语气里也未尝不带着点戏谑的口味。小美人只是咳嗽，身子随着咳嗽声簌簌地发抖，轻薄的棉麻深色衣物像是挂在空寥寥的衣架上也跟着抖动，长袖下的手臂几乎像是不可见，袖口空荡荡的。

“如今说这些又有何用，陛下最初就应当杀了我罢。”  
小美人终于开口说话了，声音有些沙哑，带着长久的鼻音，声线却很高，声音细细软软的倒和她凉薄的外表不符。  
“你怪我，你怪我夺走了你的一切，本应该属于你的皇位、你的尊严、你的身份，最后还夺走了你的爱情。”  
“如今我已经无甚念想，怪也算不上，无非是造化弄人。妾身余生念想只是在这青灯苦烛前了了此生。”  
“你并非无念想，不过是念想都被我断了罢了。我步步相逼，你内心怎可能不恨我。“  
“如今说这些又有什么用呢，妾身早已被迫切断了红尘世俗。今日把佛经交付陛下只是想告诉陛下从此便无需再会，陛下心里大可忘了贫妾这号人，从此两茫茫便好。”

皇上显然被他这幅态度惹怒了，他压低声音嗔怒说：  
“今日是你呈递佛经提出与我相会，而今又一副不需要我来的模样，倒是叫人可笑。”

他说罢恼怒地把小美人拦腰抱到了佛堂里，我马上会意让大殿里的僧人纷纷避视，把他们发配到各处干活。做完这些安排后，我自己倒是不愿意错过这番光景。小美人宛如清晨花瓣上的露水一般轻若无物，被轻轻一搂便毫无挣扎之力。皇上也不看她，走到佛堂后重重地把她摔在地上，我听到小美人吃痛的吸气声，短短的。小美人的脚早已不能走路，平日里想出去见见太阳都需叫人用车推着，显然对皇上的操弄手无缚鸡之力。她素黑色的衣服也从肩上滑落，露出由于常年晒不到太阳而苍白若凝脂般的皮肤。  
虽然非礼勿视，我本是佛门中人，不应窥见此等情景，但好奇心与长年来我对小美人的爱慕促使着我没有离去。小美人的双乳没有女人常有大小，而是薄薄平平的，一片雪白无垠。皇上除了她的衣服，只剩腰带还堪堪缠着薄薄的布料。  
在佛堂这种本是无念无想之地，皇上竟然如此打扰佛家清净，本是不应该，但是在菩萨的注视下行性事着实是最隐秘诡妙的性致了，小美人就像一只被钉死的白蛇一般，颀长雪白的四肢痛苦地扭曲蜿蜒在乌色的地板上，黑色瀑布般的长发好像要与之融为一体，些许遮蔽着些身子。  
皇上埋身于小美人上，不顾其发出痛苦凄惨的幽咽声，一个劲地宣泄着属于他这个年纪雄性男子的欲望。小美人痛得睁大了细长的眼睛，除了泪光空无一物。他白蛇般的身躯不住地颤抖，像是被殿里红烛照得像是烧起来了一般，照得在屏风上用珐琅雕刻镶嵌的莲花也宛如地狱三途河上的曼珠沙华一般。

也许是许久未经性事了，小美人的高潮来得很强烈，一副失去意识的狂乱模样竟然有几分动人漂亮，他白皙的手臂交叉着搭在皇上的肩上，暗青色的血管都略显一二。高潮恍惚间小美人竟是含了几根自己的头发在嘴里，沾着粘稠的唾液又被吐出来。皇上发现了这点，玩味地拿着那几根濡湿的头发，又把它们塞进小美人的嘴里，用发梢轻轻地搔着小美人的喉咙，小美人被刺激得干咳出声，眼角红红的，泪水早已打湿了满脸，估计后穴又因此略略收缩了一下，发出低沉的闷哼声。

“陛……陛下不必……如此羞辱妾身……”连言语都变得支离破碎了。

“如果你是因为将军的事介怀，那今日起也不必意难平了，他已经战死疆场，灵体送回京。你若是想见他最后一眼我也可以成全。”皇上恨恨地说道，语气中明显夹杂着妒忌。  
小美人听罢，并没有因此感到震惊或失望，像是早就听闻此事一般，只用细瘦的手臂撑起自己孱弱的身躯，低着头，乌发垂坠、发尾触着腰窝和尾椎骨。穿堂风吹进开间，火光摇曳，小美人的丝缕长发随着风动飘扬，看着倒像是修行了千年的狐狸一晃一晃地摇着尾巴。说起来，小美人细长又眼尾上翘的眼睛眯起来的样子像极了狐狸。

皇上见他没有反应，又狠狠地用力俯身顶去，如狼豺般凶戾，一副势必要让小美人尝到痛楚的架势。小美人只是默默吃痛，把脸埋在白蛇般蜿蜒缠绕的臂窝里，时不时发出短暂的呜咽声，关节处都已经略略发红，泪水打湿的一张漂亮脸蛋在火光的映衬下妖冶动人。  
就这样操干了一会儿，皇上就像是忽然失了所有性致似的着衣起身，留难以站立的小美人一人趴在地上，我见状又悄悄命人备上茶点和换洗衣物。  
皇上站在原地定神看着小美人的背影，说：  
“兄长，如今你是连恨我都不愿意了吗？”

我清楚地听到，皇上说的那两个字是“兄长”，我第一次听闻皇上喊人兄长。因为人人都知道皇上是先帝的独子，是唯一能继承大统的人。倘若小美人真是皇上的亲生兄长，那么皇上则是背了乱统篡权的罪行，若是朝中知晓此事，怕又是一片哗然。我心里一惊，乱麻般的思绪纠缠，所幸寺中其他人此时均不在，皇上在寺中这番话不会被他人听去大做文章。

小美人听罢只是轻叹一声，说：“时至如今你还认我做兄长，枉然罢了，当年你和父亲告发我和小凡时倒是不念兄弟情深了。”  
小美人说出这番话像是用尽了全身的力气，语气里带了些不寻常的惆怅和遗恨。他顿了一会儿又说：

“其实今日请陛下前来是想让陛下做一个见证。”  
皇上一动不动，只是看着小美人。小美人艰难地挪步至正殿佛坛前的红烛处，握住一束乌发，把手平举置于胸前，像是举行什么仪式。他的表情很平静，像是早就认清自己的终焉之途，睫毛翕动着，低头垂眼整理好自己凌乱不堪的衣服。  
只见他嘴巴微微动了，说了一句话，声音很轻几乎不可辨，但我凭着口型认出了——是“恒转如瀑流”这五个字。这话不像是说给在场的任何一个人听的，所以只像一句咒语。  
说完，他便缓缓把头发置于烛火上，很快就被点着了，大火开始顺着长发飞速地蔓延，绮丽的火光像是照亮了整片天空，凶猛的火舌在小美人身上肆意蔓延，他憔悴的面容却宛如回光返照，像并蒂的盛世牡丹一般璀璨瑰丽，宛如从无间地狱里走出来的罗刹一般。

我看呆了，被那种虚幻般的美震撼，居然一时间不知如何是好。火焰中依稀能看见小美人的轮廓，是那么修长纤细，宛如天人一般。纵使他的肉身在飞速地消逝，他在我眼里却有了一种宛如永生般的形象，好像灵魂正如同飞泻的流水一般融入了轮回道中，凶猛的火势加速着这个过程。肉身的覆灭正是象征着一种外核的坍塌，但是燃尽后落下满地灰烬中，美的内核成形了，被投入轮回中。

火很快烧到了各处，把木制的房屋都点着了，天空都被这熊熊大火照亮，宛如白昼一般。

“恒转如瀑流”，相续无断和生灭变异宛如瀑布一般此起彼伏绵绵不断。可是这又如何可知？他的转世又如何能与今日的他联系在一起，就好像燃起的火也宛如每日每夜点燃熄灭的烛火一般，再次点燃的时候火还是熄灭前的火吗？虽然是同一支蜡烛所生，外人看来视角也是别无二致，但又怎么能证明这两个火是同源、有任何联系呢？ 而死前留下这一语，到底是说给谁听的呢？

皇上也愣在原地愣神，只是呆呆地看着。等到有人上去扑救时，看见皇上不知何故泪流满面。后来，皇上对小美人缄口不提，但凡提及便一直喃喃默念：“命里有时终须有，命里无时莫强求。“

小美人自焚后，寺庙里的僧人被纷纷遣散，大家都不约而同地对此事表示缄默，对外只称是小美人不小心推翻了烛台酿成意外。此中玄秘也许就这样封棺定论，随着大火的灰烬也消散在世上了。

只是我至今未知小美人在临死前到底作何想法，他也许觉得梵火可以接着烧尽他的肉身了结他的冤孽，但却留下了那句话。他的一生如同春花被打落在地，蛇行爬过被碾成碎花，也许只在最后的那一瞬暂时解脱了今生的业障吧。


End file.
